Am I Strong?
by Kurious Killer
Summary: Song fics about Courtney and Duncan after the break up. I own nothing.
1. Courtney

**Go Team Courtney. I own nothing. **

Oh that self-centered, arrogant, bigheaded pig, that Neanderthal, that Ogre! I cannot believe I even fell for him! I will never let that cheater into my life again. I watch with angry eyes as I see my ex-boyfriend kissing that ugly slut boyfriend kissing Goth, Gwen.

I let out a seething sigh of anger and was about to yell at the disgusting "couple" to get a room, I am sure the port a potty confessional stall was open for them to use, they were sure comfortable there before. Until Chris announced that, it was time to sing! But here was the catch, we had to sing some old American song by this group called Destiny's Child.

Chris said since the sing was about girl power that I would be singing most of it with Heather and Sierra as back up. Oh joy.

Chris had us all change into some slutty costumes, now normally I would never sink as low as to wear this demeaning clothes but I wanted to see Duncan suffer as he saw what he lost forever. So, I consented to wear a purple sport bra and an open purple blouse that showed of my abs well. Chris had me wear purple skinny jeans that showed off the ass that Duncan loved and purple high heels. Two big real diamond rings were on my middle fingers and a chrome silver watch was fastened to my thin wrist. Needless to say but I was one hot slut.

Heather and Sierra were in similar outfits but Heather was in pink and Sierra in blue but they didn't have the small amount of jewelry I did. We were very hot sluts on the plane's small stage that Chris had Chef make in the mess room. Just before the curtain rose, Chris gave us some fake cash to stuff down our shirt, pants, etc. and finally the thin pathetic curtain was hung that covered us from the rest of the contestants and the music began.

_Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh  
_

The curtains opened and the entire world could see me as I was dressed and I happily noticed Duncan jaw was wide open hanging. I was already singing and I poured my heart into the song that helped me remember that I did not need Duncan.

_Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings _

I flipped everyone off to show off my huge diamond rings and I could hear the sharp intake of breath from the audience. Yeah that's right, innocent Courtney just told you to all fuck off.

_Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships_

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it

_The clothes I'm wearing _ I pluck my outer shirt once to emphasize the lyrics. _  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin' _

_I'll buy it_

I lift up the wrist that holds my chrome silver watch and let everyone see the diamond studded face.

_The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it_

Sierra and Heather pretend to be driving cars and held out their arms as if they were moving the car wheel and were driving down the highway.

_I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
_

I had always done everything on my own. When I wanted to be on season two, I forced my lawyers to make it happen. When I was at school during a debate, I had to depend on myself to win that match. In my life, it was always me myself and I, why should now be any different.

_All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me_

Sierra and Heather dropped down to their feet and pulled out cash from their back pockets and threw it around me while throwing up their arms to reflect the lyrics as best they could/

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
_

Heather and Sierra have been doing the backup parts well and are starting to dance around me in of course a slutty way. They grind their bodies against each other and I can see Cody and Alejandro both drooling a river as they watch the girls they like grinding against each other. Owen and Tyler are both trying not to look so they can remain faithful to Izzy and Lindsey, it is heartening that there are still some boys in this world that care about the girl they are dating.

Even though Owen did break up with Izzy, he is still trying to remain faithful to her and I respect him for that. Izzy is lucky to have him.

_Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want  
_

Sierra and Heather have gone into the audience and are beginning to give their guys lap dances as I continue on with the rest of the dance and just move from side to side swinging my hips with the beat.

_The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
_

You know I never thought Gwen could hate me more than she already did but let's face it, with the way she keeps trying to kill with that glare the more its obvious that she is just jealous. I know that I am better than she is in everyway because I never tried to steal Trent from her, even now when I should and get revenge on her for stealing Duncan from me but I don't. I refuse to sink to her despicable level.

That Goth can go jump off the plane without a parachute with that stupid cheating liar she calls her boyfriend for all I care. I am an independent women and nothing will ever change that. I only need me myself and I to survive in this harsh and dangerous world.

_All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
_

Heather and Sierra get of their guys and return to the stage with satisfied smirks playing on their evil faces and walk quickly back to their places behind me. Now the dance they keep repeating is the usual easy slut moves like twisting their hips to the sides, flipping their hair while they twist their hips and sink to the ground slowly bending their knees. Their eyes are usually closed as they try and stay on the beat at all times.

_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
_

All this time, Duncan has never taken his eyes off me. Duncan's lustful icy teal eyes travel from my chest, to my flat stomach, to my ass when I turn around and spin just to show it off. I dance to the beat of this song as I have been doing from the beginning. I sink to my knees when the chorus is on the first line then keep singing and swerve side to side before popping up at the last _me_ and belting out that note. When the rest of the song goes on, I sing and step from side to side and keep singing letting the power of the song fill me up from the inside.

I finally look deep into Duncan eyes and sing the last _down like that,_ as I grind into Heather and Sierra who are behind me and I see Duncan's tongue finally escape his mouth and hangs like an overheated dog.

Yeah, Gwen might want to put her mutt on his leash before he starts to wander and tries to get me back.

_Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style_

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
[repeat until fade]

Heather, Sierra, and I all bow and leave the stage. I make sure that I swing my butt leaving the stage, teasing my ex-boyfriend even further.

As I exit the dressing room, Duncan is outside the door and immediately pins me to the wall and tries to press his filthy lips to mine but a quick kick to the groin and he is down. He sinks to the ground in pain and I tell him in a cold indifferent voice, "Go back to your slut Duncan. I'm not taking you back you fucking heartless cheater."

I walk away with the confidence I need to survive this game and smile I enter the first class wing and sit down contently into a chair. Duncan will never bother me ever again. Gwen can have him. I don't need him.

**Is Courtney too much of a bitch in this story?**


	2. Duncan

**The last song was Independent Women by Destiny's Child. Duncan's turn next. I own nothing. **

My old man used to give me lectures about how to treat a girl right, but I wasn't listening to fucking word he said. Everything he said was just a load of bull. Nothing was real in this world, least of all love, if the man really loved my mother, he wouldn't have cheated on her.

Fuck love, it doesn't exist. In this world only three things matter: cars, drugs, and girls. I look to my left to see the latest whore I fucked and see a half lit weed next to her so I take it, relit it and smoked until dawn until I leave and drive off on my brand new stolen Bugatti Veyron. It can go 253 mph, 0-60 in 2.5 seconds and it's the fastest car I've ever driven in my life.

I liked things fast. Fast was the best way things that things could be done. Ever since I was little I loved to do things fast, whether it was my bike, relationships, school I did everything fast and I planned to keep it like that. Life was good until she came into my life and messed with my entire system.

_Tommy Lee – Here's some music to crash your car to,  
aint no use its to fast to undo CRASH...CRASH, 60 shots  
of Jack and I feel you, equilibriums off and its  
pure pandemonium  
_

I first saw her on that hell hole people called Total Drama Island. The moment I saw those perfect curves, the flowing brown hair, the luscious lips, the mesmerizing onyx eyes on that girl I didn't need the hard on to tell me what I wanted to do to that girl.

I expected to get laid that night and then fuck around with the girl for the rest of that summer but fate just loves to mess with me ad the girl turned out to be the biggest prude I met in my life. I remember the day as if it was yesterday.

After we all fell in the lake, we crawled to the beach, the girl's dorky sweater vest clung to that huge rack, and I was itching to rip it apart. The savage stare must have alerted her 'cause she looked in my direction and sneered.

That was not the reaction I expected. Normally when a girl catches me staring at her, she blushes, looks down to her feet, and smiles at me. Then the rest is easy, I walk over and the girl is putty in my hands as I have my way with her. I usually wear a condom unless the girl happens to be on birth control, I love sex but I don't plan on being a dad ever so I try my hardest to make sure I don't get the girl pregnant.

_We're going too fast, we're going too fast, aint no way this  
is ever gonna last, we're going too fast, we're gonna crash _

_I'm just a wreck so what the hell did you expect_

The sneer was refreshing but just turned me on further 'cause I loved a challenge and I just loved when the girl played hard to get, it made the victory all the more sweeter.

After the bonfire that night, Courtney was her name, cornered me in the forest, another surprise, and demanded to know why I was staring at her back at the beach. I smirked down at her and leaned forward so that her back was to the tree behind her and my arm could rest comfortably on the trunk as I towered over her. I breathed into her ear, it always works, and said low "Do you really wanna know what I was staring at?" My other hand was already on her flat stomach and moving up fast and would have reached the target but I doubled over in pain one second later.

That little bitch kicked me in the kiwis and ran back to the campfire, the rest of the night she ignored me and considered me beneath her. I didn't give up so easily.

_Cockeyed joyride swervin between the lines,  
rearview mirror makin me loose my mind,  
all liquored up and he's back behind the wheel again,  
got no idea where he's goin' or where he's been  
_

By the end of this stupid series, Courtney and I had gotten together, broken up, gotten back together, broke up again over a raccoon, then made up on a bus, then I left her in Egypt to tour with my punk band, _then _went back to her, then ditched her for Gwen and now here I stand ten years later, single and hating it.

I know I love things fast but this girl made my life the most dangerous rollercoaster I ever went on. And you want to know the one thing I found hilarious? I never even fucked her.

_We're going too fast, we're going too fast, aint no way this  
is ever gonna last, we're going too fast, we're gonna __crash_

_I'd push my luck so what, I just dont give a fuck_

I find that unbelievable for a player like me. I was with that girl for years and never got laid once. ME, Duncan Russell who fucks whores every other day and never bothers to remember their name could never get this one girl in bed with him.

I even fucked Gwen by the first week but after I did it, I had an empty feeling. I always have this empty feeling that no one can measure up to my former Princess. She made life interesting and even got me to slow down. I didn't smoke as much, or steal as much, and I was abstinent the entire time I dated her. It was hard to figure out who loved Courtney more, my parole officer or me. Hold up. I didn't say love. I meant like, I liked the girl. I never loved her. I would never love a girl 'cause that fucking emotion didn't exist. I don't miss anything about her. Not the way her hair looked in the bright sun, or the way her onyx eyes lit up every time I was near her, or the felling of her full lips against mine. I certainly don't miss the way she mad me stop and smell the roses, or kept me out of jail, or that warm feeling that filled my stomach every time she was near me. I don't miss her and never will.

GOING TO FAST, GOING TO FAST..

The suns coming up as you start to feel your coming down,  
god damn give me hope, so I can kiss the ground!

But then, why haven't I been happy since she broke up with me? Why do I feel like shit every time I wake up to another whore, or take a drag, or steal some crap. Why do I find myself slowing down and following the damn speed limit? Why am I constantly stopping and looking around my surrounding and walking around town more than taking my car and racing out of here?

_We're going too fast, we're going too fast, aint no way this  
is ever gonna last, we're going too fast, we're gonna  
crash I'm just a wreck so what the hell did you expect_

_GOING TO FAST, GOING TO FAST…_

What the fuck is a matter with me? When the fuck did Duncan Russell fall in love with Courtney and Garcia? And why the fuck did I let her go?

**Crash by Method of Mayhem. What do we think? Better or worse? Or the same? **


End file.
